


The Evolution of Duck MacDonald

by exbex



Series: Buddy/Duck [1]
Category: Wilby Wonderful (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buddy ponders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Evolution of Duck MacDonald

Nothing has aged on Duck MacDonald more than the eyes, Buddy decides as he finishes his cigarette and stamps it out. He stands up on the porch steps and looks out into the night.

 

Duck was a quiet kid, shy but friendly. There was a gentleness to him that wasn't weak, but still seemed at odds with that wiry strength. Duck could be a little dreamy, when you got to know him, but grounded at the same time. He was beautiful, frankly, especially when he was on his knees sucking Buddy off, or laying on his stomach, propped up on his elbows with his eyes closed.

 

When Buddy returned to Wilby after a few years away, he felt that peculiar ache one gets in the chest when he saw Duck for the first time. He was still beautiful, if in a more rugged sense. He looked weary, a sense that never left his eyes whether Duck was smiling or not. Something had happened, Buddy deciphered, or maybe a lot of things, and his stomach clenched at the thought.

 

Buddy thinks about it, then shrugs it off as he turns to go inside. He'll wake up in the early morning with Duck on his mind, and something that he can't quite put his finger on will bother him all day.


End file.
